Driver comfort and ergonomics are areas in which a lot of work and improvements have been made, and especially driver comfort for vehicles in commercial traffic, such as long-distance lorries and buses. Since the vehicle is the driver's workplace, where he spends several hours, it is necessary for comfort and thus the working environment to be as satisfactory as possible. A lot of work has therefore been put into the vehicle suspension on the one hand and the suspension of driver's cabs on the other. Furthermore, driver's seats have been improved as regards possibilities for adjustment to achieve the optimum sitting position and suspension.
However, it has proved to be the case that the suspension of the seat is disadvantageous in certain situations. In the event of heavy braking or collisions, the driver and the seat are exposed to forces directed forwards/upwards, which are amplified by the suspension and height adjustment devices of the seat. Moreover, in certain situations and for certain road conditions the various suspension systems in the vehicle can come to act in opposition, so that the seat suspension system amplifies irregularities instead of dampening these.